


Under the Stars and the Storm

by singedsun



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Holding Hands, Huddling For Warmth, I Care if you Live or Die, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singedsun/pseuds/singedsun
Summary: Fjord & Jester are the only ones to sleep IN the cart while it rains. Fjord shares his concern for Jester's wellbeing.





	Under the Stars and the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> No real spoilers, but specifically this is supposed to take place the night at the end of episode 19.  
> It's not much, but I felt compelled to do something.

“It’s kind of pretty, you know?” Fjord clears his throat and shifts, the cart creaking underneath them. 

Jester turns her head. “What is?”

“Oh you know,” he adjusts his head against the nest Jester made in the bottom of the cart. “Uh, the storm? The rain?”

“Oh.” Jester looks up at the sky, small drops of rain bouncing on her forehead. She blinks light drops from her eyes. The clouds flash backlit by distant lightning. “Yeah, I think it is. As long as the lightning doesn’t come for us.”

“Yeah. That’s true I suppose. Wouldn’t want that.”

“No,” Jester whispers. “I don’t want to be struck by lightning.” She bites her lip. “I think that would really hurt you know? And I already almost died once today.”

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Fjord says. “Fighting hard. Falling down. It’s-- I don’t know, are you-- are you okay?”

“Um, well... I am okay.” She waves a dismissive hand. “You know, I don’t like it. I mean, I like fighting okay and I’m really, really strong. But the falling down thing I don’t like so much.”

“I don’t like it either. You falling down, I mean.”

Jester rolls onto her side and props her head up, hand between the curl of her horn. “Are you worried about me, Fjord?” She grins. “It’s okay if you are, you know. I don’t mean to do it so much, but it has been like... a lot recently.”

“I am,” he says and clears his throat again. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. I’ve-- I’ve gotten used to having you around. Wouldn’t be right without you.”

“Well thank you, Fjord.” Still grinning, she waggles her eyebrows at him. “It wouldn’t be the same without you either, I don’t think.”

Jester lays back down, scooting a little closer to Fjord as she settles back into the cart nest. Their shoulders touch, cloth damp from the rain and sticking to their arms. 

“Thank you, Jester. That’s kind of you to say.” 

Silence falls between them but there are other whispers in the dark, Nott and Caleb still on watch in the near distance. Beneath the cart the others are snuggled together in the mud. But mostly it’s quiet as the Mighty Nein being to fall asleep, finally, the danger past once more.

“Hey, Jester?”

“Yes, Fjord?”

“...Maybe-- No. Um. I just wanted to say good night. I hope you sleep well.”

“Thank you, Fjord. You too.”

Neither of them moves first. Or they both do. But in the dark of the night, under the stars and the storm, their hands rest next to one another. 

And no one moves first. Or they both do. But quietly a hand turns palm up, another slides to meet it. The light touch of hands clasped for comfort or solidarity or the recognition that neither of them are alone anymore. 

Hands still held, sleep finds them both eventually and carries them off for a few hours of much needed rest.


End file.
